The Boyfriend-Girlfriend Thing
by AmaryllisWilliams
Summary: Their Middle School graduation ended with a beginning, they had discovered who they really were and gave it a shot with a new relationship; Jack and Tooth both dreamed to work for a animation studio one day.But for now it's an Arts High School they needed to deal with first and their relationship that's never gonna "Level Up!".


_A/N: Ok, so I noticed ton of confusing mistakes that first time I uploaded this. _

_IamsodonewithwritingIcan'teven. I'll go over with the errors with my bagel sis, Lunestael tumblr. [She's mah beta person.]_

_Disclaimer: I dooo nooott ooowwwnnn ROTG.~_

* * *

_" Congratulations, Jackson Overland Frost, you made it! "_

She remembered that day crystal clear.

Before he stepped up to the stage, he held her hand secretively while no one else was looking but his sister. He slipped a curled up post-it note into her hands. She couldn't believe what she was just seeing.

15 years of being an inexperienced never-been-asked-out and never-been-approached-for-a-hand dork is finally being asked out by _him_.

998 days, 2 hours, 55 minutes and 21 seconds she's been waiting. It wasn't totally new to her since she's been sort of expecting this thanks to his little hints that she considered are a bit more than friendly.

_" Congratulations, Toothiana Fay, Hope your future as an artist flourish! "_

As the last person stepped down from the theater stage, the curtains opened and sunny light shined through. The school's logo colors red and white graduation hats were thrown to the ceiling of the school theater, confetti danced around the cheering students screaming "FINALLY!FINAAAAAALLY!"

A replay of memories during those 998 days, 2 hours, 55 minutes and 21 started the way back in science class with . It was then he first looked into her eyes and asked, "Can I borrow some lined paper?" and her response was "You can't borrow something that you'll keep." Later regretting her idiotic response. It became love at first sight. Or that time in december when they whole 6th grade had their first overnight trip to Frost Valley in New York, they were having dinner in a huge cafeteria decorated with absolute beautiful wood carvings that she only had time to approach and appreciate. While everybody else enjoyed dancing around the cleared space at the center, she preferred watching in the sidelines with her cup of hot chocolate. Time to time, they both take a glance at each other. When the other wasn't looking, the one looking does. Probably it was just her, probably isn't; but she would voluntarily try to swallow the hard imaginary lump that was stuck in her throat when she felt like his eyes were on the back of her head.

Tooth was falling hard for Jack each month. All those frustrating times that only got even more...well...frustrating...in their sophomore year when he started hanging out with the most "swaggiest" girl in school along with her guy-friends. They looked like a bikers with their leather jackets more than a group of street gangster wannabes.

Visiting Paris over the summer was a bad idea since it's the home of greatly baked goods. Tooth swore she had got to lose weight. She didn't take the time and ate lots of ice cream sandwiches instead.

It only got harder to impress him everyday, especially with the no-improvement look.

No weight loss, her face stayed plain, and in addition of bad social skills. The only person who made her feel less ordinary was "Snowflake" who she had met in a school chat room one night while her stepmom went to work shared both the same interests; animation films,digital art, and both dreamed to become a concept shared each other's work.

It was no secret that Toothiana is known for her artistic talent. She's known by everyone as _the_ artist of the school since no one else besides Rapunzel who possessed such talent.

_Less than 545 days, 22 hours, 39 minutes and 39 seconds he had told her sorry for not being there for her all these years..._

But it was a big secret for her to finally find out Jackson Overland Frost possessed the same artistic talent as her. Recognizing the sketches and doodles he had dropped from his binder, she spoke "Are...you...Snowflake"? He smiled. He _knew_. All the secrets she had told him, all the personal stuff she spat out for him to know. It was a total embarrassment.

That day it hit her...she aimlessly told him that she's in love with him.

_Less than 191 days, 23 hours, 51 minutes and 2 seconds he had told her he always had adored her eyes._

It blows her mind that for a guy who's a year younger than her, his height was tall as a junior high schooler. And the slight athletic built adds on to his attractiveness. Though most boys would cut their hair if it went past the bottom of their ears, he kept it long...but not long as Rapunzel's.

It hurts her to also remember the times she completely embarrassed herself or tried too hard to impress Jack.

She tried to be that rebellious girl who gets into a dog-cat fights but the furthest she can get to was auguring with the lunch lady.

She tried to be that girl who held a different and strange, crazy personality in public, hoping he'll find something intriguing about it. Certainly there was nothing attractive smashing a glass bottle at the ground and stepping on it randomly to look like a badass which only resulted to a a visit with the school nurse.

Times when she was pushed into confessing to Jack by her friends but ran away instead.

The time she actually did but he had no response other than "We are something that we're not"

It hurt.

Delighted, enraged , overjoyed , inflamed, downhearted, and pleased all came together at once when he heard him say

" What could've been done in the past 3 years of school, I would like to make up for it. Please, go out with me. "

The familiar hard lump in her throat reappeared. Stirred up in all of her emotions, she didn't know how to respond. It was late for him to ask, they were leaving each each. What was the point of him asking her now? She waited but it was too late. Hope lost, she left Jack standing at the crowded seating aisle, she ran out of the school theater and out the building.

The last thing she saw was his brown medium cut hair, and blue eyes desaturated. His hand on his heart. He didn't have the heartbroken look, he had that "I'll see you soon" look.

* * *

_1st period, 9:07 AM_

_With her headphones still on her ears playing Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan that her friend Mavis recommended, She slipped in the computer lab in the middle of a tutorial presentation on how to create a game using the program; Scratch._

_"Morning, Sebastian" Tooth greeted._

_Without breaking eye contact to the rest of a class and simply pointing at a green binder near his desk, " Sign in the late log. "_

_Tooth yawned, a couple tears went down blurring her vision temporarily as she signed in. She sat to her assigned seat, playing with the wheels and twirling around._

_The benefits of being a self-adventuring digital artist is she can easily learn what to do with creative programs. The presentation was nothing to her so she fiddled with her hair and wander random thoughts into attention, "Man my breath smells. I brushed my teeth five times already this morning. "_

_Unprepared, Jack came in late as well. The presentation ended in time for him to get to the high school application results. Sebastian ordered everyone to take their seats. Everyone's breathing numbed. No one felt fear or too much blissful expectation on what they they would get. After one by one that was handed out, a student immediately rips the seal and unfold the list of schools accepted into. Sebastian handed out Jack's application result on his way to his seat which was about 3 seats away from Tooth's._

_It didn't surprise her, she did got in one of Burgess's top specialized art high schools. The student on the left of Tooth congratulated her and blurted her results. Everyone around her was proud of her._

_No one expected it, but Jack got in the same school as her._

* * *

Tooth still hasn't answered his request for her hand since a year ago. Over the summer before their first year in their new school, both changed drastically by looks.

He finally cut his hair and bleached it silver. Grown a bit more taller and grown fairly muscular. In the other hand; she dyed her hair different colors, gone cuter by clothing choice, and though she loss about 3-5 pounds her body frame stayed the same.

_174 days, 15 hours, 45 minutes and 33 seconds overdue, she finally said yes._

New school, new faces, new relationship.

So how are they now?

Up until the point where they are comfortable flinging plastic forks at each other's eye, they were still new to the " girlfriend/boyfriend relationship"

Neither knew what it should be like. So for now, holding hands was a suitable thing to do...as well shoving home-made meals in each other's mouth, singing and dancing barely clothed in her bedroom, skipping classes to sleep in the library, reading smutty fanfictions together, reading cheesy shoujo mangas. All this to see if they can be a really couple.

They had permission from their parents to move in together in one of the school's apartment dorms.

A big platinum screen with sets of stereos lined up neatly along the customized wooden cabinet/library. The shelves were half-filled with their favorite movies and games.

They had their own personal fridge to fill up whatever they wished. Jack took up most of the freezer's space with crushed ice to make rainbow snowcones with the artificial flavoring syrups he bought back from Italy over summer.

Junk and food wrappers were scattered everywhere.

She couldn't believe it. All she had in present was too real to be true. Seeing herself all flustered by the truth, Tooth stuck her whole head in the freezer. Jack got alarmed first thing when he got out of his room , "Hey,hey,hey! Stop that!"

He pulled her out then wiped the frost off her face covering her cheek and eyelashes with his cotton teal sleeve. She looked to him. That one guy she used to dream of everyday of being with her is just in front of her using his sleeve. He used to be a full time douche-canoe. What exactly happened...or what exactly_ she did _to make him change.

" Ew! I got snot on my sleeve! " He yelped as he pulled a green gooey rubber out from the sleeve he was wiping with.

she punched him on the side, " What the hell, Jack! "

_They were lovely together..._

" Okay! I'm kidding, but do consider cleaning your nose, I think I saw one bat hanging around on the right cave. " He jested. Tooth pressed her nostrils gently together, checking for the cave intruders. "BLOOP!" he surprised her with a tap on the tip of her nose, " I'm kidding. "

she punched him on the stomach.

_Very very lovely..._

" We've been in a dark for a long while, would you kindly turn on the lights for me? The curtain poles wouldn't agree with me, it'll crash down then I'll have to fix it like always." He politely asked, and she did. Upon flickering the lights on, she turned around and got startled with a spooky mask coming her way. She punched him again and this time, his mask covered face was her first aim, knocking him out for a minute.

_So lovely that it hurt..._

When he recovered, he asked " Is this what relationships should be like? ". Tooth placed her whole hand over her face, " I don't know. You can't just ask a girl who had no social life in middle school. "

Jack sighed and stayed on the floor.

She was currently 16 years old, he was 15. Her eyes are unusual, and his was common icy blue. She's 5'1'', He's 5'11''. His skin is pale as printing paper, her skin was like coffee.

Both had no idea how the boyfriend-girlfriend jig should go. So instead, they really stuck with the whole hand holding.

Nervously, she kissed his forehead.

Okay, So maybe they weren't the exact lovey dovey couple they imagined to be.

Tooth turned on the stereo and played Get Right by Jennifer Lopez, "C'mon, loser! We still got lots of unpacking to do." Walking over to corner of stacked recycled boxes, she took two of music CD collections and started organizing them. Noticing that he stayed still doing nothing, she held up her least favorite album; Ricky Martin's sixth album, Sound Louded, and aimed it like a ninja star at Jack's knee that was sticking up in the air.

He scurried from where he was, "OW! Why you little- " Then he attacked her with tickles.

They haven't done no kissing and no siree! No dirty plays.

They wondered if they were doing it right. They saw their relationship as platonic and wanted more. Both are scared to move on with their first kiss.

This leaves them questioning, are they_ really_ right for each other? Couples in their school already had an ideal image of a relationship except for them. And in Arts High School full of blossoming, well-struck with puberty new hotties plus a talent for bonus? It's sort of a struggle for sure. Middle School would be exactly like it for the next 3 and half years, only the game just got difficult.


End file.
